Jenna Sommers
Jenna Sommers (1980-2011) was the sister of Miranda Sommers Gilbert and the sister-in-law of Grayson Gilbert as well as the aunt of Elena and Jeremy Gilbert. She was the girlfriend of history teacher, vampire hunter and close friend of the Gilberts, Alaric Saltzman. Jenna had no knowledge of the existence of vampires until right before Klaus took her and turned her into a vampire for his ritual to turn himself into a hybrid. She was staked by Klaus. She was buried quietly at Mystic Falls Cemetary next to her sister and brother-in-laws. EARLY LIFE Jenna was the younger sister of Miranda Gilbert and the youngest child of Mr. and Mrs. Sommers. In her youth, she used to be babysat by Kelly Donovan who later grew up to be Miranda's best friend. Jenna did drugs and probably had alcohol problems probably in high school. Sometime before her sister's death, she dated local reporter Logan Fell and the relationship ended badly enough so that she moved out of Mystic Falls for a period of time. When she learned of the death of her relatives, she, at first, considered not taking in Elena and Jeremy but later changed her mind at the last minute and moved in with them. Season 1 Jenna was first seen in the Pilot episode and was then seen sporadically throughout the season. She met and very quickly fell in love with Alaric Saltzman whom she later learned was married to Elena's biological mother. She urged Alaric to confide in Elena about her mother and accompanied him to a bachelor auction. Early in season 1, Logan Fell returned to Mystic Dalls and, after being transformed into a vampire by Anna, attempted to make up with Jenna. She shared her first kiss with him midway through season 1 and they went together to the Miss Mystic Falls Pageant. She caught Damon Salvatore and Elena Gilbert kissing in the season 1 finale and shortly told Damon that he should be going, that it was late. By coincidence she was not in the house when John Gilbert was stabbed. Season 2 She was first seen at the hospital with Elena following the attempted murder of John Gilbert. She is confused when Elena denies knowing of her plans to go the firehouse to talk to the fire chief. She argues back and forth with Elena until Damon finally figures out that it was Katherine who Jenna had talked to, not Elena, Her relationship with Alaric hits some low points mainly due to the fact that John Gilbert tried to come in between them by claiming that Alaric was not being truthful about how his wife had died. She blows him off but has her doubts. Later, to her horror, John was proven right when Isobel shows up on her front doorstep, now a vampire and wanting to speak with Elena. Jenna leaves for Duke Univerity and starts a brief rift with Elena and Ric. She later reconciles with Alaric when she, after Alaric was possessed by Klaus, learns of the existence of vampires and the nature surrounding Isobel's "death". Tragically, her renewed relationship was cut short when she was used in Klaus's sacrifical ritual to turn himself into a hybrid. He used her as the vampire, turning her into one and then staking and killing her. To get back at the Salvatore brothers, Katherine Pierce compelled Jenna and made her spy on the family and eventually had her stab herself. Luckily, Jenna survived. She had the shortest lifespan of any vampire on the show. At least a few minutes if that. She was buried alongside her family in Mystic Falls Cemetary. Ric was seen to be deeply upset at her death and at the fact that he now had lost two women whom he loved to evil. NOTES: -Jenna remained largely unaware of the supernatural forces that sourrounding her family right up until she died.